Portable mobile terminals such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and so on, have been widely used. With the development of flexible display technology, the above mobile terminals develop gradually toward the directions of being bendable. On one hand, current mobile terminals usually cannot be bent. On the other hand, if the mobile terminals are provided with functions of supporting themselves, they are usually use external support structures. However, the addition of the external structures increases the weight and volume of the mobile terminals themselves and reduces the portability.